Recent progress in mobile processing devices, and more specifically with regards to cellular phones, now permits using mobile phone devices to access internet-based tools and run mobile applications.
With the feature above came the appearance of online networking, contact and time management tools using application programming interfaces (API) to request remote procedures over the Internet. The adaptation of some of these applications for mobile phones has begun.
In light of all the different networking, contact and time management tools available on the market, it is difficult to find a single program or tool which interfaces with all the other tools. For example, some users have their calendar associated with their email, and synchronized with a database of their email provider e.g. Hotmail®, Gmail®, Yahoo® etc. Some other people have their calendar synchronized with their computer e.g. using Microsoft Outlook® etc. These programs do not interface with each other and the calendar information associated with the users is dispersed on several databases which are not interfaced with each other.
Therefore, when a meeting is needed between two or more users, an organizing user has to suggest a specific time and send a meeting request. If the other user(s) is/are not available in the time specified, they may either reject or propose another time. This sequence goes on and on until a time block is found during which all the users are free. Complexity of this scenario increases dramatically with the presence of user preferences and the multitude of users, until it becomes nearly impossible.
Therefore, it is preferable to consolidate all of these tools into one unique application that is able to manage contacts and schedule appointments with contacts using different programs and contact tools.